


Mal querer

by beebrox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Other, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebrox/pseuds/beebrox
Summary: Eu não estou indo te ver.Você sabe, eu te odeio.





	Mal querer

Esse ônibus passa na sua rua, mas eu não estou indo te ver.

Depois de tudo seria ilógico. E isso seria a primeira coisa que você diria, com certeza… Eu que te abandonei. Não foi o contrário.

É que eu cansei disso, das confusões, dos segredos, das gritarias, da nossa violência e do fato de que, em nome de algum tipo de cortesia, todo mundo sempre fingia não ter ideia do que estava acontecendo, fingia não perceber tudo que havia de errado conosco. Ninguém mais nos aguentava, nem mesmo nós.

Eu conheço o gosto do seu sangue e você conhece o do meu. Isso já faz tempo.

Mas eu sei como eu sou, e eu sei quem você é: no dia em que eu te ver - se esse dia um dia vier (e, por favor, que me livrem disso) -, volta tudo a ser de novo, nem que eu te veja no meio da rua por uma janela suja de ônibus que te transforme em sépia disforme, ou debaixo de noite tempestuosa à minha porta na qual você só bateria pra pedir abrigo da chuva noturna.

Eu não estou indo te ver, você sabe.

Isso faria mal a mim e a ti também. E apesar do que andam dizendo por aí (parcialmente por minha culpa, assumo) não quero te ver mal.

Na verdade, não quero te ver, ponto.

Mas espero que você esteja bem. Ou pelo menos tão bem quanto possível, nós nunca ficamos bem Bem, faz parte da gente, eu sei, mas não entrega os pontos não, viver faz bem. Parece que não, mas faz, juro.

E eu não digo isso porquê acho que você entregaria, nunca achei isso, mas as coisas andam estranhas.

É engraçado como a gente nunca pega engarrafamento quando quer. Eu não vi um sinal vermelho cortando a neblina de hoje desde que subi nesse ônibus e acho que o motorista interpretou isso como um sinal divino para nunca mais tirar o pé do acelerador. Ele nem desvia dos buracos, acredita? Não sei como esses pneus velhos estão aguentando.

Também é engraçado como eu ainda converso com você na minha cabeça.

Eu não estou indo te ver.

Você e o mundo sabem que eu te odeio.

Eu não te odeio.

Aquele seu vizinho chato parou de vir reclamar pra mim do seu som alto e eu confesso que tenho sentido falta de ouvir o que quer que seja de você.

Você só ouve música se for no último volume da caixa de som mais estoura-tímpano que encontrar e acompanhada de gritos rasga-garganta alternadamente afinados.

Você ouve música o tempo todo.

Eu realmente queria saber se você está bem, mas o mais próximo de notícias suas que tenho agora são relatos dos socos que você troca toda semana com os meus amigos e até isso tem rareado. Não sei se porque pararam ou se porque acham que não quero ouvir. Recuso-me a perguntar pois para eles eu não me importo.

Ainda assim, não estou indo te ver.

Você sabe, eu domino aquela arte de não querer ainda querendo, de me convencer do que não é, tanto quando preciso quanto quando a vontade é maior que a razão.

Num solavanco, o ônibus para pela primeira vez desde que eu entrei. Desço bem na frente de onde você ainda mora.

Eu lembro de você gritando do portão, olhos vermelhos tão furiosos quanto desesperados.

Desculpa.

Eu não estou indo te ver.

O porteiro ainda me reconhece, ele pergunta se me mudei, se aconteceu alguma coisa e eu percebo pela primeira vez que não havia ninguém a nossa volta naquele dia.

Ninguém realmente sabe.

— Eu trabalho aqui anos a fio sem faltar e no dia que fico de cama os moradores somem! É ou não é de preocupar um?

— Ah, mas só eu fui embora.

— Ainda assim, ainda assim…

Despeço dele e entro no elevador. Seleciono o andar no painel num movimento que ainda me é automático e o monitor no canto esquerdo pisca antes de colocar em loop eterno dois segundos de um comercial qualquer.

Sempre gostei dos prédios com elevador de frente para as escadas, eles alimentam meu hábito de só tomar escolhas quando não tenho outra opção além de tomá-las.

Eu sei que não é saudável, mas nada disso nunca foi, então cala a boca.

Eu lembro como você é. Eu sei que a essa hora, num dia como esse, você já deve ter tomado pelo menos dois engradados de cerveja. Eu queria apostar que você tirou o dia para ouvir a discografia inteira dos Beatles de novo e que quando ela terminou você ouviu tudo uma segunda vez e que tentou me ligar umas sete vezes para eu cantar com você, e para me pedir desculpas, e para me xingar também.

Mas o corredor está silencioso. Meu celular não toca há três dias. Luz nenhuma passa pelo vão debaixo da sua porta.

Meus olhos não desgrudam da maçaneta.

Eu não vim aqui para te ver.

Juro.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, isso foi uma história que eu escrevi pra exemplificar um sentimento bem específico mas usando uma situação que nunca realmente me aconteceu. Gostei de como ficou e quis postar, se vc já viu no nyah ou so spirit, fui eu que coloquei lá também.  
> Mas sim, se você leu até aqui, deixa um comentariozinho. Mesmo se for só um joinha já vai me deixar feliz a beça.


End file.
